Ascended Super Saiyan
}} Ascended Super Saiyan (第2形態, Sūpā Saiya-jin dai ni-dankai, Super Saiyan 1 Stage), referred to as simply "Ascended Saiyan", is the first branch of advanced Super Saiyan, achieved through intense training in the Super Saiyan form. It is a forced increase in the power output of the initial transformation, and thus is not in itself an actual transformation. Overview Appearance This stage appears similar to that of a Super Saiyan, with subtle differences. The flowing, golden hair becomes slightly more rigid and pales in color. Muscle mass also increases, not enough however to weigh the user down and reduce mobility (unlike the next stage of Super Saiyan), and the Saiyan retains their agility. The aura increases in size and becomes more jagged, accompanied by bio-electrical discharge during transformation or when preparing a huge attack such as the Final Flash, in the anime. The aggressive, remorseless behavior of the initial transformation is magnified; any control over emotion brought on by increased proficiency of the Super Saiyan transformation is canceled out, and energy requirement to sustain the state becomes enormous when compared to the regular Super Saiyan state, thus reducing its effectiveness. This deficiency forced Goku, and in turn Vegeta and Trunks to discard the form. Usage and power Vegeta and Future Trunks first achieve this stage in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta uses this state to battle Cell, after the creature absorbed Android 17. It is suggested that Vegeta has at least more than tripled his strength as a Super Saiyan while harnessing this form, though most of it is credited to his extensive training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, in which he spends ten additional months to the two months it took for him to attain this stage, to train himself further. This is easily shown when Vegeta reigned dominance during the fight, to the point were Cell begins begging for his life and for Vegeta to show him mercy so that he could absorb Android 18. Vegeta's pride, overconfidence and lust for a greater challenge get the best of him, and he allows Cell to absorb Android 18. However, when Cell becomes perfect, the tables are quickly turned against the favor of the Saiyan. Vegeta proves to be no match for Perfect Cell and, despite his best efforts and Final Flash technique, he is quickly defeated with a kick to the face that knocks him hurdling towards the sky, before being knocked out by a simple elbow drop to the back. Future Trunks then battles in this form for only a few moments (in the manga he is kicked away before doing anything in the stage by Vegeta), before powering up to the Ultra Super Saiyan stage. Goku achieves this form in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as well, along with Trunks' own Ultra Super Saiyan state immediately. He demonstrates this ability to Gohan before transforming into an Ultra Super Saiyan, shortly after which he realizes the vulnerabilities of these stages. This form is not seen when Vegeta and Future Trunks battle the Cell Juniors. They power up to Super Saiyan onlyneeded because of Goku's deduction that the rapid energy consumption and massive strain to the body that this form brings heavily outweighs the small increase that it yields, and as such they barely hold their own against the miniature clones, until the replicas are all finally killed by Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 state with effortless blows. This form later appears in two Dragon Ball Z films. The first use is by Vegeta and Future Trunks during the battle against Broly, in Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, before Vegeta and Trunks' second training sessions in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. However, like all of the Z Fighters battling Broly, they are easily brushed aside before Goku receives their energy to impale Broly, nearly killing him. The Ascended Super Saiyan stage's final appearance is in Bojack Unbound, when Vegeta battles against Bojack, only to be quickly defeated by the galactic thug and beaten to the ground again when the brute transforms. Category:Saiyans